russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Channel V Pinoy
Channel V Philippines is a 24-hour Filipino music-entertainment cable television network owned by STAR TV and Fox International Channels Philippines in partnership with Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation to collaborate on local productions, events, marketing and advertising sales. The channel will now target the 15-40 age bracket and youth audiences with music videos as its primary content, a strategy reminiscent of the early days of MTV. Since 2015, Channel V Philippines unveil the annual Channel V Philippine Music Awards for the most influential personalities in the Philippine music industry. History 'Debut on UHF 23' Channel V was first launched in 1994 in the Philippines, as MTV Asia made the decision to split from STAR TV and form its own satellite TV channel in Asia. It began airing on UHF Channel 23, licensed to Ermita Electronics Corporation, as the Philippines' first UHF TV station fully devoted to re-broadcasting a foreign satellite channel after MTV Asia was started as a music channel in 1992. It was started as the "Next Generation of Music" until it relaunched as Channel V. (During that time, the actual feed was Channel V Chinese on AsiaSat 1 while the Asian/Indian counterparts were on AsiaSat 2 and Palapa C2, respectively.) Channel V in the Philippines aired only a few of the English-language shows like The Ride, Over The Edge, By Demand, and Sigaw Manila (with Filipino artists, locally produced) but aired several of their Mandarin Chinese or Indian counterparts. In 1995, the station launched the first ever Channel V Philippines VJ Hunt for aspiring Filipino VJs; it was won by Melanie Casul, the competition's first and last winner. The channel left UHF 23 on July 1996, when EEC (the owner of the license) turned over to AMCARA Broadcasting Network, an ABS-CBN affiliate, creating Studio 23 (now known as ABS-CBN Sports+Action). 'Citynet Television' 'August 1995' Before GMA Network officially launched Citynet Television in August 1995, GMA Network signed a contract with Star TV Network to broadcast selected taped [V#Channel .5BV.5D International|Channel [V International]] TV shows from 1995 until its closure in March 1999. This programming made Trey Farley, Joey Mead, Amanda Griffin, Michael Zerrudo and the late Francis Magalona former VJ-TV hosts of part-Filipino descent, familiar to Citynet viewers. From 1998 until its closure in March 1999, Asian Top 20 Countdown was the only rebroadcast Channel V show. 'December 1999' On December 15, 1999, STAR TV leased the airtime of Citynet to launch Channel V PhilippinesGMA Network History – 1999 Channel V Philippines|accessdate=|date=|work=|publisher=GMANetwork.com through EMC, also known as Entertainment Music Channel. Part of the strategy to localize Channel V was with programming produced both by Star TV and GMA through Alta Productions and Probe Productions, Inc. The marketing image was shifted from music to more live-action products. Idents from this time frame used the brackets in the name. It dimensionalized the name Channel V, making it into an object that could then became an environment for its broadcast design and a stage for live events. Additional shifts in programming occurred at the relaunch, specifically a shift to genre-specific rather than continuous hits, with special graphics for each set. In the middle of 2001,Channel V's Philippines deal off|accessdate=|date=July 2001|work=|publisher=bNet Business Network retrieved via findarticles.com 02-26-2009 Channel V Philippines shut down due to the intense competition from MTV Philippines provided by Nation Broadcasting Corporation, a PLDT sister company, when PLDT bought a controlling stake of GMA Network. The channel was officially shut down on July 25, 2001.Channel V Philippines (2000) during Citynet Channel 27 Times retrieved via www.youtube.com 02-16-2010 courtesy of Alta Productions 'Channel V returns to the Philippines' Eight years later, STAR TV (in turn was directly over to Fox Networks Group) and Makisig Network/Herma Group Inc (now known as TV Xtreme Broadcasting Company) announced an agreement to expand Channel V in the Philippines and to launch Tagalog-language content geared toward youth audiences, with an emphasis on local VJs, Pinoy music, and local bands and artists. Makisig now included Channel V International in its basic tier of cable channels, expanding the reach of the channel to more than 600,000 households across the Philippines.CHANNEL V International and Makisig Network Announce the Launch of Channel V Philippines Tagalog language content block on V International set to launch with an expanded distribution for the channel on Sky Cable retrieved via www.startv.com 02-26-2009CHANNEL V Expands Filipino Presence retrieved via www.worldscreen.com 02-26-2009CHANNEL V International and Makisig Network Launch V Philippines retrieved via www.casbaa.com 03-02-2009Channel V to speak Tagalog; taps local partner retrieved via www.indiantelevision.com 02-27-2009Channel V to launch local content for the Philippines retrieve via www.brandrepublic.asia 03-02-2009Makisig launches Channel V Philippines retrieve via www.stir.ph 04-16-2009Channel V launch in Philippines with Local Block retrieve via www.onetwomusic.com 04-16-2009V Philippines on Channel V Retrieved via www.philstar.com 05-03-2009 The channel's program mix is 60% Hong Kong satellite feed and 40% local feed versions of the more popular programs. Local content includes local-language and Pinoy music. The channel's creative director is Jose Javier Reyes. Makisig continued to expand the reach of Channel V, moving it down from channel 59 to 25 on SkyCable and adding online content.Channel V Philippines now on SkyCable Channel 25 Retrieved via www.malaya.com.ph 05-01-2009Channel V on SkyCable Retrieved via www.philstar.com 05-03-2009Localized Channel V heats up music channel competition retrieved via www.mb.com.ph 04-08-2009Channel V Philippines’ grand launch set on July 25 retrieved via www.mb.com.ph 07-22-2009Channel V Philippines Invasion Video Teaser retrieved via www.youtube.com 11-29-2009 V Philippines relaunch retrieved via www.philstar.com 12-31-2009Channel V RP Relaunched retrieved via www.philstar.com 12-29-2009 On March 26, 2011, V Philippines went temporarily off-the-air after its CEO, then Ilocos Sur representative Ronald Singson, was jailed in Hong Kong for possession of illegal drugs. Its international counterpart took its place temporarily until April 25, 2011, when it returned on Destiny Cable through Northern Star Productions (owned by Chavit Singson). This channel was currently silent in middle of 2012. Channel V returns as the music channel of IBC Prior to the return of Channel V to the Philippines, plans were discussed when Chavit Singson, the head of Channel V decided to bring back Channel V Philippines almost after a two-year hiatus since 2012. He stated that he sought to put his heart on launching Channel V back for the sake of young Filipino people and the importance of the Philippine music industry. On January 16, 2014, it was announced that Fox International Channels Philippines is looking for partnership for the re-launch. Singson asked first to make amends for agreement to the sequestered TV network Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation founder and chairman Jose Avellana confirmed that IBC will be partnering Channel V to collaborate on local production, on-ground events, marketing and advertising sales. After finding a new partnership in IBC, the plan now is to localize all programming. It will focus on the local music industry, with programs aligned with IBC as the network provider. Last February 1, 2014 at exactly 03:00 P.M., Channel V Philippines started its commercial operations with its first program Halo-Halo V with VJ RJ. Forevermore performed by David Archuleta is the first music video to be aired on Channel V Philippines. Channel V Philippines reached its coverage to over 1.22 million Filipino households all over the country in initial broadcast. In 2015, Fox Networks Group Philippines branch took over the rights on Channel V Philippines branding, with as a sponsor for its upcoming concerts and events and using local feed for the teaser and promos to other Fox Networks Group Philippines' channels. In February 1, 2016, the network celebrated its 2nd year anniversary. Starting December 19, 2016, Channel V Philippines will now be available for Cignal subscribers on Channel 150, instead of Channel 30. Channel V Philippines Programs Channel V Philippines is owned by STAR TV, Fox Networks Group Philippines and Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), with the latter providing the infrastructure. The majority of the programs of Channel V is composed primarily of music-related programming which includes programs with music video countdown for specific genre, artists, as well as music video charts programs. Channel V also shows concerts, events, and live performances. Channel V also sponsors several special events for televised purposes as well as programs related to pop culture. 'Daily shows' *''1st Seen on V'' - features music videos that premiered first on Channel V. *''V Rewind'' - With VJ Teejay, features music hits from the early 60's to the early 2000s. *''Rock V'' - With VJ Teejay, features local and international rock music videos *''My V'' - With VJ Coleen, features music video requests from viewers that were send on the official website. *''5 in 1'' - With VJ Rayver, features 5 music videos from one featured artist. *''Star V'' - features the top 5 favorite music videos from your favorite artists or celebrities. *''V Tunes'' - featuring local and international music videos *''Pinoy V'' - With VJ Coleen, features the latest and the classics of OPM music videos. *''Pop V'' - With VJ Rayver, features the latest international pop music videos on the planet. *''Mellow V'' - With VJ Gabbi, featuring a local and international mellow and love music videos from the Adult Contemporary format and love advises by the VJ (love songs) *''Urban V'' - With VJ Rayver, features hip-hop and R&B, rap, jazz, and soul music videos. 'Chart shows' *''V Countdown'' - With VJ Empress, features the top 20 most voted and most requested local and foreign music videos in a weekly basis. *''V 20 International'' - With VJ Bryan, features the top 20 most voted and most requested foreign music videos weekly. *''20 V Pinas'' - With VJ Coleen, features the top 20 most voted and most requested local music videos weekly. *''V 10 Daily'' - With VJ Rayver on Mondays, VJ Bryan and VJ Empress on Tuesdays, VJ Coleen on Wednesdays, VJ Gabbi on Thursdays and VJ Teejay on Fridays, features the top 10 most voted and most requested music videos every Mondays through Fridays 'Weekly shows' *''Club V'' - With VJ Gabbi, features club, dance and EDM music videos. *''V Live'' - The live performance format show for a wide range of artists. Hosted by Chubi del Rosario. *''V Buzz'' - With VJ Empress and VJ Teejay, features the latest weekly biz on the news on what is happening in both the local and foreign entertainment scene. *''V Hangout'' - With VJ Bryan and VJ Empress, features a show for the youth that talks about the best hangout places, bars, shops, salons, restaurants, and the like. *''V Presents'' - features concerts, documentaries, exclusives, and locally produced specials. *''V Backstage'' - behind-the-scenes shows on how your favorite artists produces music videos. *''K-Pop V'' - With VJ Gabbi, features the hottest and freshest K-Pop music videos *''MoV Date'' - features the latest weekly biz on the movies, both local and foreign. Upcoming movies, trailers, and exclusive specials from the actors and actresses are also featured here. 'V Shorts/Specials' *''#ILuvV'' - Give in to love on Channel V as your favorite Channel V VJs play your requested love songs for 24 hours on February 14 (every year) starting 12 midnight! *''CelebriTV'' - a guest celebrity VJ invades your favorite Channel V shows monthly. *''V Premiere'' - upcoming music videos for the local and international acts. *''V Speaks'' - local /foreign artist interview on music career and music. *''Headliner V'' - the featured artist of the month gives a 1-minute feature about themselves. 'Other' *''Channel V Philippines Music Festival'' *''Channel V Philippine Music Awards'' *''V Club Nights'' *''V Invasion Party'' *''Urban Music Awards'' (Wave 91.5) *''Vamp Nights Bar Tour'' *''V Mall Tours'' *''V Anthem Nation'' *''V Viewer Promo'' Note: Some of the Channel V International programs also air on V Philippines with the V orange logo except from V Philippines produced programs only airs during night time, early morning and during commercials (V light blue logo). 'Former shows' *''Backtrack Pinas'' *''Bente Uno'' *''Boys Night Out'' (also broadcast on Magic 89.9) *''Circuit TV'' *''Dyip Ni Juan'' *''Encore'' *''Filipino Poker Tour'' *''Hits All You Can'' *''In Command'' *''The G Spot'' *''PopKorn'' *''Scene and Heard Philippines'' *''Sound Reel '' *''V Life'' *''V Scene'' *''V Trends'' *''V Tunes Pinas'' *''V'd Out'' *''V Tunes Pinas Live'' VJs 'Current' The new VJs have been introduced in this new Channel V format. All of them are talents of IBC. *Rayver Cruz (VJ Rayver) (since October 19, 2015) *Coleen Garcia (VJ Coleen) (since October 19, 2015) *Gabbi Garcia (VJ Gabbi) (since January 18, 2016) *Bryan Santos (VJ Bryan) (since February 1, 2014) *Empress Schuck (VJ Empress) (since February 1, 2014) *Teejay Marquez (VJ Teejay) (since October 19, 2015) 'Former' *Cliff Ho *Megan Young *Sanya Smith *Kevin Cisco *Trey Farley *Joey Mead *Melanie Casul *Amanda Griffin *Francis Magalona†Channel V Philippine Old Article: THE ISSUE OF RESPECT 2000 retrieve via http://lionel.valdellon.com 12-8-2011 *Mike Zerrudo *Brad Turvey *Maxine Mamba *Alvin Pulga *Georgina Wilson *Solenn Heussaff *Marc Nelson (The Bro Code) *Claudine Trillo (V Life) *JR Issac (Circuit TV) *Maike Evers (Filipino Poker Tour) *Geoff Rodriguez (Filipino Poker Tour) *Tim Yap (V Trends) *Slick Rick (Boys Night Out) *Sam Y.G. (Boys Night Out) *Tony Toni (Boys Night Out) *DJ Vince G (The G Spot) *Dominic Roque (VJ Dominic) (February 1, 2014-October 18, 2015) *Charee Pineda (VJ Charee) (February 1, 2014-January 17, 2016) *Baifern Pimchanok (VJ Baifern) (February 1, 2014-October 18, 2015) *John Wayne Sace (VJ John) (February 1, 2014-October 18, 2015) Celebrity VJs 2014 *March - Xian Lim *April - Princess Velasco *May - Abra *June - Shanne Velasco *July - 1:43 *August - Davey Langit *September - Anja Aguilar *October - Kimpoy Feliciano *November - Janella Salvador *December - Christian Bautista 2015 *January - Hazel Faith dela Cruz *February - Edward Benosa *March - Nadine Lustre *April - Bassilyo *May - Rita Daniela *June - Hale *July - Aiza Seguerra *August - Marion Aunor *September - Jason Dy *October - Cherryz Mendoza *November - Daryl Ong *December - Donnalyn Bartolome 2016 *January - The Juans *February - Alyssa Angeles *March - Via Saroca *April - Sam Concepcion *May - Keith Cruz *June - TJ Monterde *July - Myrtle Sarrosa *August - Mark Carpio *September - Maris Racal *October - Zion Aquino *November - Zack and Fritz *December - Parokya ni Edgar 2017 *January - Ylona Garcia *February - Michael Pangilinan *March - Eurika *April - Kaye Cal *May - Joyce Abestano *June - Somedaydream *July - Pedicab *August - Keiko Necesario Channel V Philippines executives * Luis "Chavit" Singson - Owner Northern Star Production (Channel V Philippines) * Rommel Singson - Channel Head * Cora Dacong - Over All In-Charge of Production * Arnel Balauro - Production Manager * Jed Velasco - Events Head, Sales/Advertising * Francis Quilantang - Production Head * Joanna Cayanan - Head Writer * Kimm Hadap - Events and Marketing Coordinator * Kerstie Sorbito - Writer * Angela Realica - Marketing * Josh Garcia - Marketing 2012 * Judith Evaristo - Sales Director * Angelo Valenzuela - Sales Manager * Pam Reyes - Events and Marketing Manager * Arnel Balauro - Production Manager * Francis Quilantang - Production Head * Kerstie Sorbito - Writer * Angela Realica - Marketing Officer * Mary Joy Simeon-Sales and Marketing Officer 2014 at present * Luis "Chavit" Singson - Owner of Channel V Philippines * Rommel Singson - Channel Head * Judith Evaristo - Sales Director * Angelo Valenzuela - Sales Manager * Pam Reyes - Events and Marketing Manager * Arnel Balauro - Production Manager * Jed Velasco - Events Head, Sales/Advertising * Francis Quilantang - Production Head * Kerstie Sorbito - Writer * Cora Dacong - Over All In-Charge of Production * Angela Realica - Marketing Officer * Mary Joy Simeon-Sales and Marketing Officer Channel V on other platforms * Channel V magazine - was a bi-monthly magazine that complements the music channel. * Channel V Philippines Music Festival - a yearly concert event launched in 2014. Today, Channel V Philippines Music Festival is now considered as the longest continuous annual music festival in the Philippines. * V Charts - a mobile app available in android and iOS devices. * Social media - Channel V's official social media accounts on Twitter and Facebook are among the biggest in the country, with over six million likes on Facebook and over five million followers on Twitter. See also * The Channel V Pinoy VJs * Gabbi Garcia now in Channel V Philippines as the Newest Teen VJ * MTV Philippines * Myx * MTV Pinoy References External links * Official website * Channel V Philippines on Facebook * Channel V Philippines on Twitter * Channel V Philippines's channel on YouTube Category:Philippine television networks Category:Music video networks in the Philippines Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Philippine music Category:GMA Network (company) Category:Television channels and stations established in 1999 Category:Television channels and stations disestablished in 2001 Category:Television channels and stations established in 2009 Category:Television channels and stations disestablished in 2012 Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Television channels and stations established in 2014